


American Idle

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Castleland, Dialog-only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett wants to arrest someone, and it isn’t Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Idle

**Author's Note:**

> In this 2010 writing challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland, titled "Prompt", we were asked to write two short fics each inspired by one of four prompts. This was written for the prompt “Music.”

“Beckett!”

“Hmmm … wha? What do you want, Castle?”

“Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty.”

“I wasn’t sleeping.”

“Of course not. You were just memorizing the patterns on the insides of your eyelids for ten minutes.”

“I’m going to arrest that little creep.”

“Oh good. Who exactly are we arresting?”

“Billy Joel.”

“Billy Joel the musician? This ought to be entertaining. And here I thought you said that you get too much publicity as it is with the Nikki Heat books.”

“What? No, not _that_ Billy Joel. It’s my new neighbor. Mrs. Krupitski across the hall said that he wants to be on American Idol, but she couldn’t remember his name, so she called him Billy Joel.”

“And trying out for American Idol is an arrestable offense now? Not that I’d really be opposed to that for some of the contestants, but it seems a little extreme.”

“Because he stays up until two a.m. every morning practicing. Stop laughing, Castle, it’s not funny.”

“Oh, come on, it’s a little funny.”

“If I never hear _Piano Man_ again, it will be too soon.”


End file.
